


July Sunshine. September Rain.

by beTum



Series: July Sunshine. September Rain. [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: DongHanHyun, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, creepy English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: 913x949





	1. 28th June

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nắng tháng 7. Mưa tháng 9.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342330) by Nắng. 



> Well it's all because I can't find any DongHanHyun fanfic out there and no way I ever write fluff or sap (and DongHanHyun are so cute so precious they deserve all the fluff in this world), so I decided to translate those beautiful fics into English to spread DongHanHyun love xD
> 
> Hope the DongHanHyun tag will be more active from now on :D
> 
> My English is not the best so please tell me if you find out any mistake. Thank you.

_"Hello you there, this one here had an interest in a boy who's laughing so handsome like you for a long time. Maybe you there did not know, this one's family is extremely wealthy, Dream daddy loves this one very much so he will absolutely like you there too, and this one's brothers can also cook well. Though there are quite a lot of them but with this one's 949 punch here, no one will dare to bully you there. We have sat together, slept together, do you there want to go home together with me?"_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/139601579950063/?type=3&theater)


	2. 3rd July

_"DongHyun, you like dogs or cats?"_

_"I like you"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/141708613072693/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	3. 4th July

_"You said that you love me_

_That you will cherish me_

_That you will protect me_

_…_

_And even if you can have the whole world_

_Without me it will all mean nothing"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/videos/142372749672946/) __  
> 


	4. 15th July

I just thought, perharps I will see you again later.

Will talk to you.

Will laugh with you.

Will meet you like our hyung and dongsaeng.

It's just between human and human. Seoul is very small. So it should not be forever separated.

So I just smiled lightly, and waved to you.

If I had known it was the last time, would I hug you so tight? Would I hold your hand even once? Would I look at you so long to collect everything into my eyes?

But I didn't do that. Because I didn't know it was the last time.

…

_"Cause we never think that the last time is the last time. We think there will be more. We think we have forever, but we don't"_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.155103791733175.1073741832.138713990038822/146770122566542/?type=3&theater) __  
> And yes we all know the quote is from "Grey's Anatomy"


	5. 22nd July

Have you ever had for yourself your own dream?

One summer morning after the rain last night, there was both wet cold and a little early sunshine. We could hug each other and sleep without caring about time, at that we always had to wake up early. We could just lie down on the floor in living room, your head on my shoulder, together watch our favorite show. We could quietly sit by the large window frame, you holding your guitar playing a melody that you suddenly composed, and I just quietly collected all into my mind.

You asked me, just one morning like that is enough for your expectation?

Enough. As long as you appeared in my morning, that's enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/149713852272169/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	6. 6th August

_"DongHan, you know what, WooJin just asked me an extremely nonsense question"_

_"What question?"_

_"He asked between you and YoungMin hyung who is more handsome"_

_"Nonsense"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"So who is more handsome?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/videos/155101605066727/) __  
> 


	7. 9th August

"If a little more than like is love, then what is it a little more than love?"

DongHan glanced at DongHyun who was sprawling about on the table mumbling, then put the book down, hand reaching out. He rubbed his head and touched his cheek.

"It must be a boy whose hand's so hard but face's so soft, not too short, but still shorter, enough to rub his head." DongHan scratched hair on DongHyun's head. "A little more than love, a boy like that, isn't it enough?"

#yes_way_too_enough

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.155103791733175.1073741832.138713990038822/146770122566542/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	8. 30th August

The one losing game must take punishment, DongHyun, making an extremely serious face like a man staying true to his words, was sitting in front of DongHan watching him writing the penalties for him to choose.

"Done, just pick one", DongHyun looked at DongHan's cheerful expression with a little hint of bad feeling, then read the paper he was given.

"1. Get rid of cockroaches in the room for 1 week.

 2. Only eat rice with mushrooms for 1 week

 3. "Bobo" good night DongHan for 1 week"

#feel_like_someone_need_a_punch_here

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/162682190975335/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	9. 1st September

_"WooJin said I am too violent"_

_"Ignore WooJin"_

_"DaeHwi said I am always nagging"_

_"Ignore DaeHwi"_

_"YoungMin hyung said that I don't eat mushroom is so troublesome"_

_"Ignore YoungMin hyung"_

_"Eh, you just ignore everyone like that?"_

_"I have never ignored you"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.155103791733175.1073741832.138713990038822/146770122566542/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	10. 12th September

_"Hey Hyun, if I like someone but he didn't know, what should I do?"_

_"Who do you like, why do I know nothing?"_

_"Told ya he didn't know"_

 

__

#Ok_why_didn't_I_know_about_the_existance_of_this_image_until_now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.153307058579515.1073741830.138713990038822/166588397251381/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

_"1 2 3 5 did Hanie lost any beat?"_

_"It's fine as long as I don't lost you"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.153307058579515.1073741830.138713990038822/167262580517296/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	12. 21st September

\- DongHan, if you don't have a lover right now, can we be together? I like you.

\- Hyun, I have a lover.

\- Ah so that is! Sorry, I didn't see anyone…

\- Oh, just few minutes ago. That person has just confessed, still standing in front of me right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/169213506988870/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	13. 24th September

\- DongHan, what must I do to dance well like you?

\- Love me.

-…

-…

\- Hey I'm serious right now.

\- I'm serious too Hyun.

 

#no #I_didn't_find_anything_serious

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/169211670322387/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	14. 26th September

"My mother told me I should find someone quite tall for a lover."

"Is 1m82 fine?"

#yes_way_too_fine

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/170977403479147/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	15. 19th October

DongHan looked at the strange colored water glass DongHyun was drinking, curiously aseked:

\- What's this?

\- Almond milk.

\- Is it delicous?

\- Very delicious.

\- Not believe.

\- Really really delici… ous…

DongHan left the corner of DongHyun's lips, tasting the remaining milk on the mouth of the other then satisfiedly nodded: "Yeah, delicious"

#who_said_it's_not_delicious

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/178049409438613/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	16. 25th November

DongHan has a nephew calling him uncle. DongHyun came home right when the kid's parents brought him along to visit, looking at those two baby cheeks he couldn't help "seducing":

\- Am I handsome?

\- Yes! - The kid nodded earnestly.

\- So could you give this handsome uncle a bobo?

_Yes!

Until the bobo was given then his mother called him back, DongHyun still looked at him, didn't realize DongHan had been watching since the beginning.

\- Do you think I'm handsome?.

 

#nooooooooooo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.155103791733175.1073741832.138713990038822/146770122566542/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	17. 29th November

_"Tell me a tiny story, that just listen to it make me happy all day."_

_"The alarm came in the morning, then discovered that school was off."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thought I fail the test already, finally still passed it easily"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You standing in the sunshine, turned your head smiling at me"_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.153307058579515.1073741830.138713990038822/190544874855733/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	18. 30th November

\- DongHan, this cake for you. Follow me to my home!

\- Just one cake and you want me to follow you?

\- Then two!

\- Two is okay. But it's you who follow me to my home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/190800278163526/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	19. 7th December

\- I want chicken! Want pizza! Want tteokbokki! Want beef! Want…

\- Always food and food, why don't you try something new today DongHan.

\- Want Kim DongHyun!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/193062401270647/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	20. 12th December

\- If the distance between me and you is 1000 steps, are you willing to walk towards me?

\- Did you read WooJin's novel?

\- … Just answer me!

Donghan put the book in his hand down, slightly pulled the talkative boy towards himself with a little force.

\- See no need for any steps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/193442821232605/?type=3&theater) __  
> 


	21. 16th December

\- Hyun ah…

\- Yes

\- I'm sad

\- What's wrong?

\- I miss you

\- …

\- Because I miss you, I am so sad…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link [here](https://www.facebook.com/913x949/photos/a.138725993370955.1073741828.138713990038822/195786427664911/?type=3&theater)


End file.
